SoGood 'Something'
by jj addict
Summary: The door closed and the house was dark and quiet.....Luke & Lorelai behind that closed door. Together at last.....ready to make up.
1. Default Chapter

Own nothing…..love all of it! ASP you turn us round and round! This isn't going to be heavy just fun! I'll let the others take care of the details.

So….Good S_omething_

She pushed the door closed and the house was suddenly dark and quiet….

Lorelai gently pulled her lips from Luke's. A girl needs to breath she thought. She looked into Luke's eyes and saw nothing but caring there, the anger finally gone. In fact his eyes were a little red, her first physical indication that these past weeks had been as hard on him as they had been on here. Interesting….she had heard tales. She unfastened his jacket and pulled it off. It had been a while and she needed to feel his body against hers.

Luke gave her less than a minute to catch her breath then he pulled her in for another kiss. God, he had missed her…he had missed this. He ran his hands down her back and back up again. He couldn't get enough, feel enough. It seemed like it had been an eternity since they had been together like this, an eternity of endless days and even longer nights. Sleepless nights spent in their bed. It had stopped being his bed the first night she had spent there. His life had stopped being his own that night also.

Luke pulled away this time murmuring, "We have to talk."

"Not yet, I want more of this." She tightened her hold around his body.

"But Lorelai I need to tell you…." Lorelai put her fingers to his lips.

"What could be more important than this, than us?"

"Certain things, events."

"Are you going to tell me you don't want me in your life anymore?"

"Hell no, I never wanted you out of my life. Things just got on a roll and you…and then I…..and the whole damn town…"

"As long as you want me in your life, we can talk later. Right now, I need you, I need this. In fact, I need you to pinch me."

"Pinch you?" That's the last thing he had expected to hear.

"Yes please."

Luke chuckled and since his hands were currently on the round of her rump, he gave her a good one.

"Ouch! That's going to leave a bruise."

"You asked for it. And now may I ask why?"

"I need to know this isn't a dream. I need to know that I'm not going to wake up and find slobber on my pillow and well, certain other wet body reactions."

Luke laughed. He had expected to come here and get into some heavy discussion about the last few weeks. But here they were practically back to square one with the banter and quick come backs.

"So there have been dreams?"

"Not that I would admit to."

"Dreams about me and this?" Luke maneuvered his hands under her tee shirt and undid her bra.

"I'll never tell."

Luke kissed her softly on the lips. "Hey, do something for me will you?"

Lorelai flashed a wicked grin, " Just about anything."

"Pinch me."

"Ahh, so you've been dreaming about me?"

"Maybe."

"And in these dreams we were…..drinking coffee? having a picnic?"

"Not exactly, no."

"We were doing other things, _more personal things_." Lorelai was slowly unbuttoning his flannel.

"Yeah, maybe." God, he had missed this teasing and those eyes.

"Were we naked? Horizontal?"

"Maybe. Damn it! If you won't pinch me at least punch me."

Lorelai punched his arm lightly.

"That doesn't count."

Lorelai punched him harder. He winced and smiled.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome and why did I need to do that?"

"Cause I am an idiot and should be punished."

"Oh, so its punishment you need?"

"Yes, long and drawn out punishment. Punishment of the most excruciating kind, the kind only a woman can inflict." Luke kissed her gently on the lips.

"Ohh, that I can do. Cause in cause you haven't noticed, I am a woman scorned."

"Scorned? Not hardly."

"Worse, a woman dumped."

"No, if I remember right you dumped me."

"No, you dumped me. And in a grocery store might I add, right in front of the diapers and baby food. Quite a message you sent there."

Luke grinned. She would think of that. He had been so upset that he couldn't even have told her where they were.

"So what happened to not discussing this now because there are more important matters at hand?" Luke ran his hands down her back and below her waistband, feeling the warmth of her body. He knew he didn't want to hash the whole thing out now either. There would be time. Now there would be plenty of time.

Lorelai looked at him and slowly grinned. "I knew you'd come around." Then her face darkened, "I know there are things to be said and feelings to be dealt with. But right now, I just want you. I need you. I've been sitting in this house for weeks watching depressing movies, eating the world's worst take out. My daughter has been home so much that I am thinking of making her pay rent. And poor Sookie is running herself into the ground trying to make me forget how pathetic I am. And believe me, I have been pathetic."

Lorelai put her hands on Luke's face, feeling the roughness of his beard. "Right now I need what we used to have. I need you to make love to me. I need to feel something real again. I need …."

Luke swooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. He let her down gently beside the bed, making sure that as he let go of her that her body made solid contact with his. Making sure that she knew he needed her just as much as she needed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so ends Part One…..sorry I had to do it….just love to tease. Plus you need to anticipate the next part…… What else have you got to do until Tuesday!


	2. Final Chapter

Luke swooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. He let her down gently beside the bed, making sure that as he let go of her that her body made solid contact with his. Making sure that she knew he needed her just as much as she needed him.

Chapter Two

When Lorelai's feet finally touched the floor she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him and pressed her body close to his, molding warmly into him. Pulling slightly away, Luke slipped her hoodie off and pulled her tee shirt over her head. Her bra, all ready loosened, fell to the floor. He ran his hands gently over her breasts, his fingers lingering, caressing. He smiled when her nipples hardened in his hands; she shivered when he bent to suckle them.

"Are you all right?" Luke whispered.

"Yes, perfect." But her breasts were damp and cold so she pulled his flannel shirt off, removed his tee shirt and then burrowed into his chest. He engulfed her small body into his arms and pushed her down on the bed. He ran his hand down her hip and slowly peeled her knit pants over the curves of her butt. He reached down to pull them totally off and added them to the pile of clothes on the floor. With one finger he removed her bikinis and twirled them around on his finger.

"Not exactly what I expected to find on the local spinster. You were expecting…."

"A handsome bachelor to come knocking on my door." She teased as her fingers went to his belt buckle.

"Ahh, of course, it is Saturday night after all." Luke flung them to the floor as her hands unbuckled his belt and went to his zipper.

Luke stood up and removed the rest of his clothing. He stood by the bed taking in the beauty of her nude body. And while he was taking her all in, Lorelai was admiring his torso sans clothing now and illuminated by the moonlight. As he climbed in beside her and pulled her close, she shivered at the thought of what was ahead. She hadn't forgotten for one minute how his simple touch made her body feel.

They lay face to face, slightly parted, exploring each other for the first time in several weeks. The territory was the same but it was different. They had been through the fire and had come out on the other side, practically unscathed. And for that they were both thankful, reverent even. Luke kissed her lips, down her throat, down between her breasts and then further down. She moaned at his touch, responded to the way he was now moving over her. She loved his heaviness pressing down on her now, the way his tip teased the soft folds of her opening. He gently spread her legs with his hand and dipped into her dampness. She arched her back and waited for his wonderful assault. Luke slipped in and she pushed down on his lower back so he couldn't move. She wanted, needed to savor this moment….this moment she had been sure she would never experience again. She caught her breath as he nibbled on her ear, his warm breath tickling and taunting her neck. She finally released her grip as a sign that she was ready for more…ready for the start of their wonderful dance.

Luke slowly started thrusting into her, slowly deeply and with all the pent up passion he had been ignoring these past few weeks. He was afraid it would go too fast and they would miss the significance of this first union. But it was sensuous and loving and they didn't break eye contact until the end…until their bodies took over and neither had control. They came together as they always had, with fireworks and moans and calling each others name. And afterwards, the clung to each other, thankful they had found their way again.

Lorelai gently ran her fingers over Luke's chest, twirling her fingers through his chest hair. She wrapped her leg over his thigh and let out a contented sigh.

Luke kissed her forehead and lay back on the pillow, catching his breath and taking pleasure from her gentle stroking. It had been so long since they had been like this but he hadn't forgotten for one second her touch, the way she made him feel. No one had ever made him feel this way before. And he was now sure that no one ever would again. She was _it_ for him; the last month had proven it. When he had said before that he was _all in_, he hadn't known what he was talking about. But he did now and he was going to have to tell her. But first there was something more important, something he wasn't sure how she would take.

"Lorelai, we need to talk."

"I know but can't it wait until morning? It's late and I'm tired and well, I don't want to spoil this night. I promise there will be time…"

Luke charged on because he had to get it out in the open.

"Your mother…."

"She's out of my, our life Luke. After what she did, I can't…"

"She came to see me."

"What? When?"

"Earlier."

"Whatever she said Luke don't believe her. She'll say anything to try to get me back. If she told you she changed her mind…."

"Those words never came out of her mouth. Just the opposite really, her stubborn wild child daughter wanting something that isn't right for her…."

"I swear she still sees that sixteen year old girl. So you came here because?"

"Lorelai, I hit my wall today. I was a crazy wild man, yelling and, well, other things I'm not too proud of. It was a sight to behold I'm sure. Rory stopped in to say goodbye to Lane. I heard her say she was going back to school early. I knew you would be alone tonight so I was already planning on coming here to talk. Then your mother came into the diner and I saw such fierce pride in her. The same fierce pride that I have seen in you over the years. I can only visualize that sixteen year old girl with that little baby; the one that walked away from her comfortable home and ventured out into the unknown. But I've seen it since, many times. I've only seen you waver twice, once for Rory and once for your dream. Over the years you let me help with the little things but anytime something big came along you had to take care of it yourself. Until the night you needed money for the Dragonfly and you came to me. I knew what that took….and I would have given you the diner if you had asked. So I also knew what it took for your mother to come talk to me. You may not like your mother very much right now but you are more like her than you would every want to believe. And that is the kind of woman I want in my life. I want you. Your parents are never going to think I'm suitable but hell we're almost forty they'll just have to adjust. I love you and I guess I need to know if you want to be in my life?"

Lorelai smiled and nodded her head _yes_, afraid if she tried to speak she would blubber all over his naked chest. She didn't think she had ever heard Luke say so many words at one time nor mean them so much.

"I need more than a nod."

Lorelai spoke softly but emphatically, "I want to be in your life….because I love you Luke. I love you and that's all that matters, your love and Rory."

"Okay then. The rest we will talk about tomorrow. I don't know about you but I haven't been sleeping much lately and I'm damn tired."

Lorelai laughed and said she thought sleeping was a very good idea. They snuggled close and whispered more sentiments of love and then closed their eyes. It was enough for this one night the rest could be dealt with later. Starting tomorrow because now they both knew there would be plenty of them...maybe a lifetime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
